Korinka Sub X
Korkinka Sub X is the biggest space colony in outer space beyond Mars. Since its construction, many celebrities have came and stayed in it. It is the tourism industry's biggest profiter. It has so far been apart of two wars. It is a highly recommened place by doctors for improving help and releasing stress. There are four famous attractions in Korkinka always swamped with tourists. Its space port is also one of the most buisiest. History Korkinka Sub X was built in 2069 AD for the purposes of observing stars. Then, after the invention of the high speed spaceships, it was transformed into a spaceship filling station. However, in 2078 AD, a big fire broke out in the filling station and destroyed the majority of it. It was then that the idea of Korkinka Sub X becoming a tourism site was applied. The idea was immediately accepted and the station soon became a tourism site. It took part in two wars and there was even a pirate attack upon it. A famous poet said "Earth is where I come from, yet Sub X is my home." Government The stations has a government which has two sections. The first one is the local government, in charge of all the affairs happening on the space station and taking care of the 33 million people that live on it. There is a planetary government which doesn't rule on the colony itself, but is on Earth or on other planets about affairs concerning the station such as fundraising, newer furnishings or during war times, peace treaties and espionage. Location Orbiting Jupiter Recognition Korkinka Sub X is the newest space station built by the tourism industry but it gained prestige in the little amount of time it had. It is also the biggest. A famous author quoted "If anything happens, it always started in Sub X". Doctors say it is the best place to reduce stress and fatigue. It has also gained great advertisements from several newspapers. Design The space colony is designed in the shape of a donut, rotating around a big sausage shaped space station that contains its life supplies. A little section of the old spaceship filling station it used to be still remains. However, the colony has the threat of blackouts, which is being dealt with by the local government. Discussinos continue. Climate Man-made. Levels Korkinka Sub X has many levels(about thirty in total). Economy The space station has many companies from all over the world. Headquaters are common in the colony and the main industry is tourism. Its newspaper, the X Times, is a very famous newspaper that sells billions of copies worldwide. However, due to the discovery of Citellus, the economy plunged downwards and the colony lost many of tis finances. Architecture Korkinka Sub X contains many buildings of many different styles. They grow larger as they get closer to the life support building the colony surrounds. Many statues and monuments are located throughout the station. Romantic Places Korkinka wants to increase the amount of young couples in their colony so they built many romantic places. There is a lake that is filled with swans in the colony and there is a park filled with many roses. Musicians perform daily throughout the city. Entertainment etc. Korkinika Sub X has many places designed to entertain its tourists or residents. The theatre on its sixth level is very famous. Every year, it holds a Christmas festival where the whole station is decked out in xmas lights and filled with decorations. For those who enjoy classical music, there is a famous concert hall on the eleventh level that provides opera every Tuesday. Also, on every anniversary of the colony, a parade is held. Art Besides recuperating, people may also visit one of Korkinka's many museums. There are three major ones located throughout the space colony. Music Korkinka Sub X is home to many musicians and is a great factor in the evolution of music. Several music schools are located throughout Korkinka Sub X and there are many concert halls. Sports Korkinka Sub X hosted two fundraisers to help boost its colony economy in form of sports venues. During those venues, many athletes renowned throughout the entire solar system came to play. It is also the place where X ball was invented. Transportation In 2080 AD, the local government decided to improve the colony's transportation. Therefore, they established a metro system. Afterwards, a group of people started the bicycle transportation system, which lent bicycles with a daily fee. Metro Line The newest and most sophisticated transportation system of Korkinka Sub X. The system is partially above ground, floating across the skyscrapers. However, following the infamous pirate attack on the city, apart of the metro line was never rebuilt to honor those who had sacraficed their lives trying to fend them off(the pirates spread out through the entire colony by way of one of the metros). Space Airport Korkinka Sub X's airport is one of the most busiest. Renovations are currently underway to expand it. Streets There are two main roadways across the city, called NS and WE Way. Then, there is another road that surrounds the entire level of the colony called Orbital Road. Traffic jams are common but are quick since the roads were designed to deal with such things. Education Korkinka Sub X has two major universities, and many other smaller universties and colleges. Music is one of the leading educational programs in Korkinka Sub X followed by art. Second Sub X Rumor is spreading around the entire solar system taht a second Sub X will be built that will be even more glamorous and beautiful as the current one. However, it is considered false until the company reveals its true intentions.